An End
by DarkKnight1
Summary: my response to the death of Spike challenge. Xander catches up with Spike after one of his midnight 'session's with Buffy in the magic box.


An End

Author: Socrates

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss and ME own all.

Distribution: Take it, but tell me where it's going.

Summary: Two people have a conversation in the alley behind the magic box. Thing's don't go well.

Rating: R

Spoilers: If you are aware of what's happening this season then you'll not be in for any surprises.

Feedback: Though I fear most of it will be flames, I would be pleased to know what you think.

Authors notes: My response to the "Kill Spike Challenge." Enjoy!

********

The back door of the magic shop creaked open on its hinges, expelling a figure in a dark jacket. The man glanced up, smirked, his left hand waving through his platinum blonde hair.

"God that was fun!"

He cackled to himself, relieving recent events. He withdrew a cigarette from his one of his pockets and balanced it between his lips before retrieving a gold lighter and, with a flick of the writs, igniting the tip. His dark figure sagged against the brick, as if he was winded. His eyes roamed the alley casually, with a sense of general well being as he took measured puffs from the cigarette.

"We're going to have to do that again." A smile creased his handsome, ageless features as he recalled the grunting and moaning. The way she felt beneath him, over him, around him. The feeling was both decadent and exquisite, calling to mind long forgotten lines from pages he had plowed over as a human. If he was any good at poetry he would have written a book by now on his experiences in the past few weeks.

His smile grew dark, "I've got you right where I want you slayer. You're mine.". And she was too. Not out of love or even genuine affection, but out of pure, dark, need. The slayer needed him like a druggie craved their latest fix. He could tell by the way she moved with him, her breath on his neck, in his face. The look of dark desire in her once lively blue eyes, now somehow cold and dead, much the way she felt. He had gotten to her. He had broken her.

It's not that he liked seeing her in pain, he didn't. He loved her, not real, human love, but love just the same. At the same time though, he was a demon. He was evil and he knew it. It was just his way. He may love her but he also had to own her, to possess her. To destroy any sense of self she might have had, even though part of him didn't want to. He knew it was the only way he could have her. He had to make her feel like she wasn't apart of the world of light, that she was like him, a creature of darkness, of need, of instinct. He couldn't have her going to her friends because then she would stop coming to him.

Another twisted smile polluted his features, his grin lighted by the smoke coming from his rapidly disappearing cigarette. "I've already solved that problem now haven't I?"

It was true. He has pushed and pushed until finally, she confessed to the gang, with him their to watch their reactions. He convinced her to keep going, told her she had to make them understand, and she had. She had, in no uncertain terms told him that she would continue with him and that they would just have to live with it.

The reactions were actually quite comical. The red headed witch looked shocked, betrayed most certainly, but she was more concerned with keeping things good between her and the shy one, so she kept her mouth shut. The lil' bit didn't really seem to mind that much either. In fact, she thought it was rather 'neat' as she called it. One might not consider this comical, but for the reaction of the only other male in the group.

Xander.

Spike watched him, his face drawn into a casual smile, his arms wrapped around the slayer, in a mock depiction of a loving embrace, hands kneading her taut stomach muscles.

The droop just stood there, unmoving, not saying a word. In fact, the only way to tell his feelings at all was to look at his eyes. They had become cold, desolate places, devoid of emotion. That in itself was not wholly surprising. He had been that way ever since the failed wedding. Anya had gone to the motel where he was staying, to talk about things. Apparently the demon who had tried to stop the wedding had some friends. They caught up with Anya when she left Xander's motel room.

Xander had later said that he heard screaming coming from the alley. He found the demons there, drenched in Anya's blood.

The slayer managed to locate Xander not long after. She found him in the very same alley, sitting against the wall, covered in his Anya's blood, clutching her still body to him. The bodies of the demons were laying in pieces around him..

The guy just hadn't been the same since then. His once lively eyes were now dead. No more jokes, no laughing. To say that they guy had become like Angel would be a gross understatement. Except that Xander's eyes never betrayed pain or suffering. His orbs were merely windows to emptiness, and lifelessness .

Spike never liked the guy, but he didn't really take pleasure from seeing him like that. To be honest, he didn't care, and that was good enough for him.

The vampire had watched him intently for a reaction, knowing that he would be the most vocal about Buffy screwing a soulless monster. His reaction had surprised him though. Xander didn't yell out, didn't break down crying. He didn't tell Buffy that she was a slut, didn't call her any names at all. In fact, the only thing Xander did was shake his head softly and walk out.

That had been three weeks ago. 

The slayer tried to stay away from him after that, and she was successful. For a while. But Spike would not be denied. He caught her when she was on one of her frequent patrols, seduced her, and did her, right there in the cemetery, amidst all those graves, some of them containing bodies he was himself responsible for putting there.

He had her again after that, but Buffy was worried about Xander. Spike had assured her that he just needed time, that he would get over it. Buffy kept going on about it though so Spike decided to just fuck her brains out till she shut up.

That worked. That always worked.

The last embers from the cigarette disappeared and Spike decided it was time to be off. He pushed himself up and away from the wall, his hands disappearing into the folds of his jacket.

"Till next time slayer." He began trudging toward the street, his mind on just what they could do next time, how far she would go…

"Spike."

He quickly turned to the side, pulling his hands free when he was picked up and slammed against the wall hard. His head smacked against the brick and he became disoriented, his head lolling to the side.

A figure stepped from the shadows, and Spike squinted to get a better look. Upon recognition, the blonde scowled.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that droopy!?!"

Xander stepped closer, that same emotionless look on his face.

"We have to talk."

As dizzy as he was, Spike shook his head, laughing. "Why would I want to talk to you?" Spike began to push himself up again, only to be slammed against the all, harder this time.

"You have to stop what you are doing?"

The demon instantly knew what he was talking about. "Don't you mean 'who' I'm doing?" Spike queried, placing emphasis on the who, knowing the effect it would have.

What he wasn't expecting was having his skull rammed against the hard brick, the sound echoing in his ears, as painful as the impact itself. He could have sworn he was seeing stars, and was sure there would be a rather nasty bump there the next day. Oh well, maybe he could get the slayer to kiss it.

Xander leaned close enough so Spike could get a good look at him, and for the first time in his un-life, Spike found himself afraid of Xander Harris.

The look on the young mans face was evil, even though there wasn't a trace of emotion on his face, or even in his eyes. 

That was what scared Spike.

Someone with a smile on their face would be operating out of bias, wanting to get the most out of what they were doing. Someone with an angry look or a scowl would be much the same, though in a different way.

The dead look in Xander's eyes told him that he was doing what he felt needed to be done, and that meant that nothing would stop him.

"I'm warning you Spike, stay away from Buffy."

Spike felt stolen blood in his mouth, the iron taste invigorating him, despite the intense pain in his skull. He opened his mouth in smile, his teeth stained red. "Girl's big enough to make her own choices, don't you think?"

"I would have thought that too, but then again if she was she wouldn't be fucking you now would she?"

"Matter of opinion mate. Matter of opinion."

"Perhaps." Xander simply answered as he produced a curious looking stake from his pocket.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?"

"You're a smart boy Spike, you figure it out."

Cold fear seized the vampire as the realization hit him. He's gonna kill me! Spike tried to move his arms up to hold the young man back, though he felt weak from the attack.

"You can't kill me! If you do, then you'll just be doing it because the slayers doing something you don't approve of, and that would be wrong!"

Spike thought his words had been successful when he noted the hesitation in Xander's posture, though his eyes remained as lifeless as ever. Then the young man simply shook his head. "Get off it, Spike. You don't know me. Neither you nor anyone else has the slightest idea how I think or feel. He released his grip on the blonde and Spike sagged toward the concrete. "This is not out of selfishness, and believe it or not its not out of jealousy either."

"Funny, certainly looks that way to me. You haven't tried to kill me before. But now that I'm banging yer friend, ya think ya got a right. Looks like jealously from where I'm standing."

"you're wrong Spike. I never staked you all this time because I knew we could use you."

Xander nodded when he saw Spike shake his head I confusion. "I had an opportunity to get rid of you long ago, but then I realized we could use you. At first it was just your knowledge of the underworld and the demons there, then you betrayed us. I was all set to stake you then, but we found out you could hurt demons and I decided there was more use for you."

A lump begin to form in the pit of the vampires stomach as the meaning of what the boy was telling him began to sink in. Xander continued, heedless or uncaring of the effect his words were having. "Everything was fine until you developed your sick obsession with Buffy. I was all ready to get rid of you but we had Glory to deal with and there was still a use for you.."

Xander paused a moment to look at him, and Spike got a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was headed.

"Then Buffy died and we needed someone to look after Dawn. I knew you would because you promised Buffy, and also you knew we would kill you if you let anything happen to her. Buffy came back and I realized maybe you could stop being selfish long enough to help her out, give her someone to talk to who might have an idea what she went through. But you couldn't even do that could you? You took advantage of her when she was weak, and now you're hooked her."

Spike scoffed, "I didn't force her to do anything."

"You're wrong Spike. You may not have physically forced her, but you degraded her into thinking she was a monster and that you were the only one there for her, then you twisted her mind so she would think you were trying to help her.

"I was!" He insisted.

"I know you were. In your own sick little way you really do love her, but you don't understand her. You thought she was like you and belonged in your world, but she doesn't. She belongs with her friends. I know from past experience that she isn't able to make the decision."

It finally hit Spike like a ton of bricks. "So you're making it for her."

Xander nodded. "During the time I was a soldier, I learned some things. In war, choices must be made that may seem cold and heartless, but they are done for the good of all."

"You're talking about Angelus."

"Yep. I knew Buffy wouldn't be bale to do what was needed if she thought there was a chance of getting him back. The risk was just to great, so I made a military decision."

"Seems a rather cold thing to do." Spike remarked, though he could see the logic.

"You're right. It is. That's why they call it a military decision." He looked at Spike again. "I's the same with you. I kept you around because I knew you could be of use to us, but the benefits you bring no longer outweigh the damages. You've become an unacceptable liability. I was hoping Buffy would be able to do the right thing, but I see that she can't. So it's up to me."

"You're running her life for her!" Spike pleaded with him.

Xander got right in his face, his eyes boring into Spike's. NO one has the right to sleep with a soulless monster." he pulled back a bit. "You were a use to us before, but now you'll cause more harm then good. So I'm giving you a choice. Stay away from Buffy. Keeping helping us and you'll be fine. But if I see you so much as look at her with lust, and I'll make sure you disappear."

The demon couldn't help but laugh. "Is that a threat droopy?"

Instantly, Spike felt himself being grabbed and thrown across the alley, his already bruised and battered body colliding with a dumpster. Same dumpster I fucked Buffy up against." His mind vaguely recalled. But then again, there were so many of those.

"No threats Spike, only a promise. Stay away from Buffy or. I. Will. Kill. You."

Spike tried to pull himself to his feet with as much dignity as he could manage. His coat hung off his shoulders, his knees were bent, posture crooked. He lifted his eyes to meet those of the dark haired man. His tone was mocking. "Well then, in that case I'll just stay away from Buffy then."

He spun sloppily around as if to walk off, then paused. After a moment, he slowly shook his head. He turned on his heel to face Xander. "You know what? On second thought I don't think I'll be staying away from Buffy." He started toward the other man, trying to be as menacing as possible. "The slayer NEEDS me. I'm in her blood. I-"

His tirade was cut short as Xander lunged forward, griping him by the shoulder, his stake raised high. "You could have just said no." He said flatly. 

"You're doing this for yourself!" The vampire tried one last, desperate plea."

"No Spike, I'm doing this for her. Always for her." With that, the stake came down hard, piercing Spikes chest, stabbing through his dead heart.

A look of surprise, mixed with annoyance crossed the demons face at the intrusion into his chest. Then his mind processed what had happened. "Bloody-" he started but was unable to finish his exclamation as he burst to dust, his ashes sprinkling the area, depositing his remains across the dark alley.

And so ended the career of William the Bloody.

Xander took a moment to simply consider the situation. He had thought he would feel some happiness that it was finally over. Spike was gone and Buffy was free. Yet, he felt nothing. He hadn't since the day Anya died. Part of him was grateful though because it gave him the clear mind to do what had to be done. And he would continue to do what was needed, sacrificing so that his friends could live while he remained dead. 

It's what he did best.

The door behind him creaked open and Buffy poked her head out. "Xander? What are you doing out here? Have you seen Spike?"

Without Sparing her one glance, Xander turned and started walking away. His palms lifted to his sides in a shrug, his voice flat, emotionless. 

"He's around here somewhere." Then he paused, as if thinking. After a moment, he turned around, giving Buffy a cold smile. "He's just dust blowing in the wind Buffster."

Xander turned back around and started walking away, ignoring the surprised gasp, followed by screaming and curses directed at him. He just ignored them all. "Just dust in the wind." he repeated to himself, a tiny grin lighting his face for the first time in weeks

And that was enough.

THE END

Please note that this story is not what I feel is a realistic depiction of the show. That wouldn't be possible because the challenge says to kill Spike and I just don't see that as happening. If you are offended by this story, then I understand. Neither character here is portrayed in a good light, but I do feel that I am keeping true to the spirit of the show, and what could happen if things were allowed to progress and degrade, which they aren't.

It's just a story.


End file.
